Knuckles vs Ryu
Knuckles from Sonic the Hedgehog vs Ryu from Street Fighter Interlude Everyone has a reason for fighting, whether it'd be for personal honor, to guard something powerful, or to protect those they hold dear. And when it comes to hand-to-hand one-on-one fights, these two are no exceptions for the matter. Knuckles the Echidna Guardian of the Master Emerald on Angel Island Ryu Hoshi The wandering world warrior of Street fighter MarioKid: I'm your host: MarioKid. MacKid: And we're co-hosts: MacKid and TaiKetch'em. TaiKetch'em: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Knuckles MarioKid: 4000 years ago, the echidna race thrived due to their advanced technology and talent for warfare. Desperate for the power to command the world, the Knuckles tribe staged a raid to obtain the legendary power of the Master Emerald. Unfortunately, they had made a terrible mistake. TaiKetch'em: During their raid, they sought to get the Master Emerald no matter what, which led them to hurting the all innocent Chao in the process. This then angered the protector of the Chao known as Chaos and caused him outright attack all of them while also taking their lives. But by a miracle, a young echidna survived and sealed him in the Master Emerald in order to stop its rampage. MacKid: And doing so, it caused the home of the tribe to then float out of the water and into the sky, becoming Angel Island. Which would float so long as the emerald remained in its shrine. Centuries later, one last descendant of the Knuckles Clan remained by the name of... Knuckles... Alright, I guess. MarioKid: Best not to question their uh... questionable choice. 'Background:' Knuckles the Echidna AKA: Knuckle; Knucklehead; Dread; Mister Guardian; Knuckie; Red Mutt; World's Greatest Treasure Hunter Age: 16 Height: 3'7" Weight: 88lbs First Appearance: Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles MacKid: Hold on, this guy is 16? He's a teenager? I thought he was an adult. TaiKetch'em: Shocking? Some of the Sonic cast have ages that don't match up with their looks. Where as you'd think Sonic is an adult by now, he's still in his mid teens. MarioKid: Yeah, the whole age thing can get confusing from time to time. In fact there are a few things in Sonic that can get confusing. Any-who, Knuckles is known as the lone guardian of the Master Emerald. He's dedicated his entire life just to watch and keep it out of the wrong hands, though he mostly spends time sleeping more and basically doing nothing but sitting in front of it to stop it from being stolen. MacKid: Well, what do you expect? Who's gonna fly up to some island in the sky just to find some giant glowing rock? MarioKid: Oh sure, now you say that. That very person would be the nefarious Dr. Eggman of course. TaiKetch'em: Once Knuckles met with said mad scientist, Eggman managed to convince him that a blue hedgehog and a fox with two tails were gonna steal the Master Emerald. Long story short, Knuckles went to stop the 'thieves', Eggman took the Mater Emerald, Angel Island plummeted into the ocean, Sonic beat the sense into Knuckles and they saved the day. HOORAY! All caught up. Right? Right. 'Feats:' '-Successfully led Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails into multiple traps on Angel Island -Matched both Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog in combat -Assisted in taking down the Metal Overlord -Defeated Super Mecha Sonic by himself in his base form -Assisted in foiling Doctor Eggman's plans on multiple occasions -Assisted in fighting off the invasion of the Black Arms -Took down most of the Eggman Fleet with Sonic and Tails -Fought on par with Team Dark and Team Rose' TaiKetch'em: Wait, is it just me or are there some feats missing on this list? MarioKid: Well, technically, we're using a specific Knuckles. Specifically, game Knuckles. The feats that were removed are feats that different iterations of Knuckles performed. So feats from series like Sonic Boom, the Archie Comics, Sonic X and all that other stuff won't be accounted for. TaiKetch'em: Okay, guess we're moving on then. Someone is always stealing the Master Emerald and as such Knuckles needs to go searching for it. He does have a sort of special bond with the emerald that allows him to detect its presence and harness some of its power to use in order to help him focus through the ancient martial art passed down through the Knuckles Clan. MacKid: Martial Arts? What, you mean just punch anything? That's pretty much the answer to almost every problem he has. MarioKid: In some scenarios, yes. But others, he does put work into. When it comes to strength, this is one of the many characters of the Sonic series you go to. Knuckles is physically strong enough to rip fully grown trees out from the earth. And was also able to life a power generator while under-HEY WHAT A MINUTE! These are Archie and X Knuckles feats! MacKid: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-''' MarioKid: Okay, STOP! Look, you guys already made a mistake last time when we used Shadow. Can we please stick to our word and use the Game Knuckles feats? TaiKetch'em: A-anyway... Knuckles can throw punches so powerful that they can create explosions by igniting the hydrogen in the air. And while this feat is technically done by Boom Knuckles, he was strong enough to punch the ground with enough force to trigger volcanic eruptions. A force of over 3.9 Megatons. Again while this is a Boom Knuckles feat, this still does tie into Game Knuckles' strength. MarioKid: While strength is something Knuckles is mainly known for, he's also been known to be very fast in speed terms. He has been fast enough to keep up with the Blue Blur himself and is able to leave behind afterimages. And by running around in a circle, he can cut a hole in the ground for his enemies to fall in. TaiKetch'em: He's also fast enough to keep up with Mecha Sonic in his super form, who should be comparable to that of Classic Super Sonic. Despite not being as fast as some other characters like Tails, Amy and ETC, he's actually (Amazingly) able to keep up with them. Knuckles' speed is pretty impressive in base form, and it only gets better when using the power of the Chaos Emeralds. '''MacKid: So in short, he should be faster than the speed of light then, right? TaiKetch'em: Well, yes... but it's more than likely that he's much faster than even that. MarioKid: I'd say more likely massively faster than light in all honesty since the emeralds technically increases speed by 1000x. Although, we have yet to get to his transformations, so we'll talk about that later. MacKid: Like how he's fast and strong, Knuckles is also very durable and has tanked quite a lot of shit head on. Like the time he was able to survive getting a beat down from Rouge and Emerl. Or, one of his earlier feats survived a bomb exploding right in front of him. MarioKid: Although, this bomb is most likely not that deadly. It was able to knock him back, however he didn't destroy anything, create a crater, or harm any of the other animals nearby in the process. So, surviving this bomb in front of him doesn't really seem that impressive. TaiKetch'em: He's still durable enough to survive being electrocuted, which has got to count for something. Especially since he has survived reentering the atmosphere, which should set him ablaze, yet he managed to survive and get past that. He has also gone head-to-head with Sonic on a few occasions and tanked from him, who can beast many of Eggman's machines which can level even planets for that matter. MacKid: Well, now that you mention, Knuckles would be able to really last and have most of his strength feats if it wasn't for his durability. He pretty much is as strong as he is durable. Which would make him a what? Planet buster? TaiKetch'em: In base form most likely, but once again, this is without his hyper form so we still have some more to cover when we do get to it... probably. 'Equipment' MacKid: Even though Knux ain't known for using weapons and mainly uses his fists for fighting, he does have a decent number of equipment to use at his advantage. Digging is a useful technique when searching for the pieces of the Master Emerald, and Knuckles does a lot of digging, but with the use of the Shovel Claw which not only increases his power, but also enhances his digging so much that he can break through solid metal. MarioKid: The Fighting Gloves allow Knuckles to perform the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack. Which allows him to store power and then rushes at his opponents to deliver a beat-down. The Hammer Gloves increases Knuckles strength to an even higher degree. That makes him strong enough to break through metal crates. MacKid: Heck, he also gets some swaggy sunglasses. Don't mistake these for normal sunglasses, with the use of these he's capable of seeing anything invisible. He can breath underwater with the Air Necklace, he can use the Mole Bomb explode underground on command... wait, why would he need this if he can use his fists to create explosions? TaiKetch'em: Well, even though Knuckles is known for his punches, he doesn't need to solve everything through punching. Even surprises like his Mole Bomb can be of use. MarioKid: Second to the last of his equipment, he also holds the Chaos Emeralds. Generated by positive emotions, these allow all of Knuckles' stats to rise tremendously. As said before, not only does his speed increase by 1000x, it also increases his strength and other stats to rise. MacKid: They can use negative energy as well, but the last time that energy was used was... well...Yeah, moving on. TaiKetch'em: Last but not least, Knuckles' greatest item in his arsenal is the Master Emerald. An emerald said to contain not only power that is superior to the Chaos Emeralds, but said to have even 'immeasurable' power. MacKid: It looks pretty big, I don't think he's gonna hide that from anyone trying to steal it. MarioKid: Maybe so, but this problem can be avoided with the fact that Knuckles can shrink it down to the size of his hand to carry it. Which since he was the only one shown to do so, it's more likely he's the only one who can do it. And since anyone who can't do it try to steal it, it doesn't end very well. TaiKetch'em: True, but this isn't all the Master Emerald is good for. The Master Emerald can also turn the Chaos Emeralds into something with superior power known as the Super Emeralds. By which once these are activated, then Knuckles can transform into his strongest form, Hyper Knuckles. MacKid: Wait, isn't it a little early to be getting into transformations already? TaiKetch'em: Yes, maybe so, but we can roll with it for now. MarioKid: This form has gone by Super Knuckles as well, which leads part of the fandom to confusion as to whether he's Hyper or Super. Although, now thanks to Sonic Mania, it's confirmed to be Super Knuckles. MacKid:... Right, but we're gonna call him Hyper Knuckles ether way right? MarioKid: Pretty much, yes. TaiKetch'em: Anywho, as Hyper Knuckles a lot changes about him. Though how he gets this form is confusing because at first he needs to turn the Chaos Emeralds into Super Emeralds to use this form, but then in later games he needs the emeralds in their normal states to use them. MarioKid: Focusing on his changes, he mostly becomes invulnerable to almost anything and his power increases thanks to the use of the emeralds powering him up. TaiKetch'em: In this form, he should be on par with Super Sonic and can keep up with even Super Sonic's boost of speed. He can shake an entire stage just by flying onto the wall and landing on it, but there's one drawback... he hasn't used this form in a long time. MacKid: Yeah, he's most likely out of practice with it since he's only ever used it in his younger days which could be a downside in the battle. TaiKetch'em: Even so, with this boost of strength and speed, Knuckles being out of practice with his hyper form is gonna be the least of his problems. MarioKid: Got it. Knuckles has shown time and time again that he is not the brightest of the characters in his universe. Sure he does seem smart in some scenarios... but other times, he's usually being outsmarted by Eggman... a lot. MacKid: ... Right, but he does have some intelligence. He's pretty smart when it comes to combat. And he has been able to lead Sonic and Tails into traps back then. MarioKid: Well, that was back then when him, Sonic and Tails were younger, so those tricks might not work now. Although, Knuckles putting up those traps is smart none the less. Too bad they don't seem to work now because he's dumb, and Eggman manages to manipulate him almost all the time. TaiKetch'em: You think THIS Knuckles is bad? Boom Knuckles is far worse. He's so fucking dumb that you wish you could stick with old Knuckles here. MacKid: That I can't disagree on, I hate Boom Knuckles. TaiKetch'em: We know, we know. Don't like that version, we get it. Let's get into his abilities. 'SKILLS & ABILITIES:' MarioKid: To start, Knuckles comes with some skills that are similar to the other Sonic cast members. Such as the Spin-Dash and Homing-Attack. The second of which preformed by Sonic and the first being done by him and Tails, Knuckles learned how to use these abilities just like they have. Although, he has learned a few tricks on his own like being able to glide with the use of his dreadlocks. He also has really great control and can travel long distances with this ability, also has stated he could ride an updraft of air to get back on Angel Island. And like we mentioned before, Knuckles is trained in the martial arts of his people, which still is not explained. But he has fought on par with characters like Rouge the Bat, trained spy and agent. Along with matching both Sonic and Shadow despite not being as fast as ether of the two. And there are a lot more abilities, but for the time, we should keep it to a minimum as this prelude is getting a little long. MacKid: Wait, so we're just wrapping it up that early? MarioKid: Well, yeah. Besides, there's no saying that we have to include 'everything' in Knuckles' arsenal. TaiKetch'em: I guess, but are we gonna do the same about Ryu? MarioKid: Depends on how big his bio is. TaiKetch'em: Alright, I guess... But no character is without weakness. Knuckles is known for charging headfirst into situations and gets pretty hotheaded during some occasions. And sometimes he can get a little cocky when he believes the situation is not too bad. And like the other Sonic characters, his Hyper Form has a time limit as to how long he can hold it. MacKid: Wait, isn't that just by game mechanics that, that limit exists by. MarioKid: Yes and no. Yes, the time is bound by how many rings Knuckles has is a game-mechanic flaw. No, it's not to say that it's not possible to happen. MacKid: So, is it because of game-mechanics or?... TaiKetch'em: Yes, technically so. But that doesn't really matter because Knuckles is one tough nut to crack. "Good luck smashing it out with me! Knuckles the Echidna! That's right--I get to introduce myself!" Ryu MarioKid: The hero the world never knew of. A name that means prosperous, plentiful and abundant. Also known as the wandering warrior, his name is Ryu Hoshi. Orphaned at a young age and having no memory of his parents, he was adopted by the martial arts master, Gouken. And under his training along with a fellow student, Ken Masters, Ryu was trained in the art Ansatsuken. MacKid: And ancient fighting style, which is pretty much for murder which we all know. But Gouken taught Ryu an alternate version of this technique. TaiKetch'em: Um, are you guys copying off what Wiz and Boomstick are saying? MarioKid: What? *Closes Laptop* No, no we're not. TaiKetch'em: Mar, I saw that. MacKid: No, no you didn't. TaiKetch'em: *Groan* Whatever. Anywho, Ryu was taught a version of Ansatsuken which didn't really keep the part of killing, however, Akuma, the brother of Gouken still holds this deadly side of the martial art. Which eventually led to an unfortunate death of Gouken, and leading to Ryu and Ken heading to their dojo to find the corpse of their once master. MacKid: A-actually, I'm pretty sure he didn't die, Ryu and Ken just thought he did. As such, Ryu now wanders the earth, training to his best to get stronger and defeat Akuma once and for all. 'Background:' Ryu Hoshi Height: 5'9'' (1.75 m) Weight: 150 lbs (68 kg) Occupation(s): Martial Artist; Wanderer Fighting Style: Ansatsuken; Shotokan Alignment: Good First Appearance: Street Fighter (1987) MarioKid: Ryu is known for a master at hand-to-hand/close-quarters combat, which is his primary fighting style as he's known for fighting up close and personal. MacKid: I mean, technically fighting up close and personal is a thing most of the characters in Street Fighter are known for. TaiKetch'em: Can't really disagree with that, close-quarters combat seems to be the majority of the cast of Street Fighter. 'Canon Feats:' '-Took part in, and won, the First World Warriors Tournament -Defeated the World Warrior Champion, Sagat, through using the Satsui no Hado, and striking with enough force to rip through his chest and nearly kill him -Was able to fight Akuma on equal footing (albeit, Akuma was holding back his full power, intent solely on testing Ryu) -Is the only Street Fighter NOT named Akuma to defeat M. Bison in a one-on-one fight, doing so without the use of a sneak attack, even when Bison had taken the form of Final Bison, all whilst resisting the temptation of the Satsui no Hado (albeit, thanks to earlier motivation) -Overpowered and defeated the genetically-enhanced, Tanden Engine-infused Seth, capable of copying moves such as his own Hadoken, Dhalsim's unique ability to stretch his limbs and Guile's Sonic Boom, whose ki and power was augmented to such an extent that he could create miniature black holes' 'Crossover Feats:' '-In Asura's Wrath, fought against Asura - yes, THAT Asura - for a considerable period of time, and was able to fight against Vajra Asura on a near equal level as Evil Ryu; presumably, the Power of Nothing - had it been used in the Asura's Wrath universe - would have been equal to or even superior to that' MacKid: Wait, wait, wait, hold the phone, what is this about 'Crossover Feats'? MarioKid: Well, we're kinda making an exception here for Ryu and are gonna be using not only his feats from Street Fighter, but from the Asura's Wrath feats. MacKid: I mean it's kinda stupid to composite Ryu if we're not gonna composite Knuckles. MarioKid: Well, it's only feats from one crossover so... and it would be more fair to include this feats and give Ryu a chance here. TaiKetch'em: I guess it's acceptable for now. Though, if we're going this far, should we include the Marvel vs Capcom feats? MarioKid: Nah, I think Asura's Wrath feats are good enough. Besides, we should probably not make this as long as Knuckles' part as best as we can. MacKid: Well, Knuckles did take a while to do so, let's make this a little shorter. MarioKid: Well, with training comes his strength feats. In other words, his feats allow for strength beyond even superhuman. Lifting large boulders roughly the size of a small house, and is strong enough to overpower veteran martial arts masters, such as Ken Masters and M. Bison. A ki projection from his is strong enough to level buildings and tear down chunks of a skyscraper and is even strong enough to engage in close combat with and even injure Asura. MacKid: Hey, don't just go off strength feats alone. He's pretty fast, around Mach 1.2-5 or so with Mach 2+ reaction speed as he's reacted and dodged things like Guile's Sonic Boom which is said to be Mach 2 or so. Even has dodged a Gou Hadoken from a bloodlusted Akuma, which shot up into outer space afterwards. As for the Asura's Wraith feats, he had enough speed and reflexes to fight on par against Asura. TaiKetch'em: He's durable enough to survive impalement and severe beatings regularly, has endured strikes from Akuma, who is strong enough to sink an island with a single blow, and regularly travels the world, surviving in harsh conditions. MarioKid: Wait, wasn't Akuma technically holding back? TaiKetch'em: Uh... well, yes, but he survived being uppercutted into the Moon by Asura from the crossover, so there's that as well. '' MarioKid: Yeah, but does that Akuma feat really still count? ''TaiKetch'em: Well, I think it should. Ryu technically survived it. MacKid: Yeah, but then again, Akuma is super powerful and hard to beat and if he was holding back durin that, well... TaiKetch'em: I really don't have the time to argue about this after what you did to me Mac. MacKid: Look I said I was sorry okay. TaiKetch'em: You think I'm just gonna accept it like that? MarioKid: Guys, we really don't need you two fighting right now... join us next time as Ryu goes to battle with his opponent, Knuckles. Intermission Before Battle 'Fight!' KO! Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic characters Category:MacMar02 Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:"Brawler" Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs Street Fighter' themed Death Battles